


s13e05 Coda

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x05 Coda, Canon Compliant, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e05 Advanced Thanatology, Season 13 spoilers, Spoilers, advanced thanatology, canon compliant until season 13x05, post episode 13x05, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: He had learnt long ago however to not believe in miracles, that they were fairy tales. But he couldn't help wondering in the very furthest part of his mind if somehow Chuck had heard him all those weeks ago when he'd lost his hope officially...





	s13e05 Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Season 13 episode 5 spoilers if you do not want to be spoiled or are not caught up you have been warned. (Also I start sentences with "but" a lot and I know that's not really acceptable grammar. Sorry not sorry.)

Dean is looking at Castiel. That stupid tan trench coat hanging to his knees. His pale face illuminated by the streetlight and the neon glow of the seedy bar across the alleyway. Dean's whole body is vibrating. Every cell that had been half dead since that night suddenly coming back to life all at once. The still working part of his brain screamed that it must be a trap. Demons using glamour to trick him into leading them to Jack. Angels doing the same or with another agenda all together. But somehow he knew that wasn't the case. They would've used his mom maybe or even Jack himself. Not Cas. He had learnt long ago however to not believe in miracles, that they were fairy tales. But he couldn't help wondering in the very furthest part of his mind if somehow Chuck had heard him all those weeks ago when he'd lost his hope officially and broke down crying outside the pirate themed restaurant; beating his fists against the door and sobbing, begging… pleading for one last favour. The most important one. These past weeks Dean had barely even been able to say Cas' name. It got stuck in his throat, tied tightly to his heart and his body wouldn't give it up. 

When he'd gotten the phone call hours before he hadn't even looked at the caller ID. He knew it would be some new nightmare, or maybe even a bored Jack checking in. But then he heard it; his name. He had never heard the one syllable hold so much weight before. The flood of relief in the deep gravelly baritone on the other end of the line sent Dean's body into a rigid freeze; his whole body shutting down in disbelief. He was silent long enough for Sam to ask him who was on the phone. He was silent long enough for Cas to speak again, this time unsure. "Dean?" the question hesitant. "Um, can you pick me up?" 

Dean hadn't even considered the option that it was a trap as he sped faster along the highway, breaking every law as he crossed state lines. He'd pulled into the alleyway, his brain shouting at his heart that it was so stupid to hope; his heart pounding with a million questions and anxiety. 

The car door opened slowly and impossibly fast all at once. Castiel with his back to them but Dean was already sure it was him, black messy hair, lean frame. Dean's brain waited until the last possible second to let his heart have it's way; but as Castiel turned to face them in the dim light his heart won, beating triumphantly for the first time in months. Maybe years. 

"Cas." his voice was breathless, like if he spoke too loud he'd wake from a dream. 

Castiel smiled at him, his expression pure relief and contentment. 

Dean knew he should be throwing holy water on Cas, stabbing him with silver, hell probably lighting him on fire just to be sure he wasn't a trick. But Dean didn't care. He'd already died once today and he was feeling reckless. 

"Hello, Dean." Cas' voice was pure and perfect, like it had always been. 

Those two words launched Dean into action, he didn't care about ghouls, or demons, or any other thing that could be fucking with him right now. He charged toward Cas in four long strides, every one of them an eternity. He reached for Cas, his hands coming up to cup either side of his face and he kissed him right there under the street light. He didn't care that Sam was watching, he didn't care that he'd never once expressed himself this way, he couldn't stop it. He had lost Cas, lost him for good. He'd burned his fucking body, and yet here he was. In the flesh. Dean had to let Cas know what he'd lost, what had been found. It didn't occur to him to pull away until Cas was holding him gently and Dean could feel moisture in their kiss. He pulled away suddenly to see tears in Castiel's eyes, the bright blue shining, a smile on his lips. 

"Dean." he sighed, his thumb rubbing at Dean's cheek and only then did Dean realize he was crying too. 

"I prayed for you." Dean blurted out, his voice cracking. "I was so… I missed… Cas I…" 

"Shhh." Cas says now, comforting Dean as he pulled him in for tight hug. "I would never leave you." 

Dean chokes a sob, squeezing his arms tighter around Cas' body. 

"How did you?" Dean doesn't finish his sentence. As though he suddenly realized what a spectacle he was making of himself he pulls back, wiping at his eyes furiously, like he's mad at himself for showing emotion. 

Cas shakes his head, not sure where to begin. "Let's talk about it on the way home." he suggests. 

Dean can hear the longing in Cas' voice, like home is where he'll truly feel safe. Like this is all a breakable snow-globe and any second it'll get tipped over and shatter into a million unfixable pieces. Dean smiles though. Home. Cas wants to go home. Cas belongs with them, at home. 

Dean nods slowly, composing himself. 

"Yeah, let's go home."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fricken happy this happened btw.


End file.
